


i won't shed a tear (just as long as you stand by me)

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Sad, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: everybody needs their guardian angel





	

"Look mommy!" The six year old boy beamed at his mother, holding a piece of paper in front of her. The paper was a little bit crumpled and you could tell that the drawing was made by a six year old, but the woman still smiled and ruffled her son's locks.

"Good job, liebe! It's beautiful." She said and smiled at the little boy, who grinned at her in return, two of his front teeth missing. He ran back to the living room and jumped on the sofa, nestling in the middle of it.

The woman looked at him, noticing how small he looked in comparison with the sofa and smiled. Her eyes moved onto the drawing and she had no trouble guessing what it was. It was a boy, probably the same age as Leon. The only features that were super noticeable were his blond hair and what seemed to be a pair of wings.

That woke up the confusion inside of her, she was pretty sure she never mentioned angels or anything similar to her son, although their family could've been considered religious. In the end she shrugged it off and put the drawing on the fridge, next to all of Leon's other drawings.

_He must've seen it on TV._

 

"Oh my God Leon! Are you okay?? What happened?" His mom panicked as she saw the eleven year old's knee covered in blood. The small boy was shaking and flapping his hands. His jeans were now ripped at the knee and the part was soaked in blood. 

"I was... crossing the road... an-and the car came-" the young boy said in between his cries " but don't worry mommy... Maxy saved me!" 

This wasn't the first time she heard about this Max boy. Leon often talked about him, mentioned how they always played together, how Max was super nice and helped him a lot and the women figured that it was perhaps a kid from his kindergarten.

But as Leon grew older and mentioned Max holding his hand when he wasn't able to fall asleep and Max sitting next to him, when all she saw was an empty space, she knew that he wasn't real. Of course, many children had imaginary friends and she was okay with it.

_It was just a phase after all._

 

It turned out not to be a phase.

Leon was now fifteen and still talked about Max.

His parents had many fights about it and he knew the reason, so he tried not to make it too obvious when Max was with him.

Max was real. His rosy cheeks were real and his puppy eyes were real and the beautiful golden halo that cast a glow on his blond curls was real and his smile was probably the only thing out of this world; beside his wings, that is. The wings never bothered Leon, they made Max look even more beautiful and innocent. 

So what if he couldn't touch Max? He knew that Max was real and that was enough for him.

Being able to see, befriend or even believe in a guardian angel obviously wasn't a really popular thing. In other words, his parents called him crazy and sent him to a psychiatrist before he turned 17. His parents loved him, they really did, but after 13 years that he spent mentioning the nonexistent boy, they wanted to get their son a professional help.

But Leon got sadder, the pills made him sadder. He didn't talk to Max anymore, he didn't sing, he didn't smile and he stopped kicking the football around in the background. He also stopped drawing and he never ate his favourite food anymore. He ignored Max and pretended that he didn't see him, but Max wasn't going away.

He would still stand in the corner of his room with a worried face whenever Leon sat on his bed slouched and repeated "He's not there, he's not real, he's not there, he's not real." He would still crawl into Leon's bed and hold him when he had nightmares, even though Leon couldn't feel his touch. 

It hurt Leon - who lost his best friend and his strength - and it hurt Max, but still, he stayed. He still watched over Leon and made sure that the boy stayed out of trouble. He still smiled whenever he saw the boy going back to his old routines and he smiled when he noticed that Leon stopped taking the pills after three years. He smiled and felt happy for his human.

Because that's what guardian angels do, right?

Max stayed hidden, making sure that Leon never saw him. It was all working out well until the brunette started praying to God to give him back his angel. He did it every day, for the past three years and Max still found him looking at the corner of the room, hoping to find his angel there.

But Leon couldn't see him anymore and Max saw the tears streaming down the brunette's face every night. _And that broke Max._


End file.
